


The Awakening Feels

by Camel_on_Crack



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Again do NOT expect anything serious, Alternate Universe - College/University, Another Shitty Fanfic, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camel_on_Crack/pseuds/Camel_on_Crack





	

This was the beginning of April. School was about to start and I didn’t fell like it.  
Actually I never think I ever felt “like it” on a first day of school.  
So I only had to deal with it.

As I entered my class. 201-B I think…A curious smell caught my nose.  
Not a normal axe or hairspray smell. It was THE SMELL. Spicy, sweet, light, heavy…it was everything. I looked around to track it’s origin.  
There. In the corner, near the window, stood the most beautiful human being I ever got to lay my eyes on. I got blinded by his mightiness. I had to refrain tears from falling.

My mouth got dry as I tried to taste his musky perfume.  
I wanted…to taste him… whole

He seemed asleep…or like he was …aspiring the holy light he was producing by himself.  
I got to my seat…way to far away from him. I kept staring . His broad chest….this pale skin…  
I could easily picture myself running my fingers through his purple hair.  
I was imaginary touching his perfect cheekbones, when he opened his eyes.  
If all of theses Awakening Feels I described were not enough…this was like a freaking firework. It hit me right in the … whole fucking body. Yeah…

I guess he kinda felt that a weird someone was checking him out for the last….decade *it felt like a decade to me*.  
When I finally got out of this class I felt a shadow towering me.

\- Bonjour, he said in a sexy voice, you are the new kid right?  
I turned my heels, swallowed, even if my mouth was dry. I took a draft of his heavenly smell and answered  
\- Hey..i’m......*that smell…on my tongue…* Kaneki *his perfume felt like when I ate Hide…perfect*  
\- Kaneeeeeeeeki , he answered emphasing on the “e”. What a magnifique name!!!

French is so sexy

He looked at me and gave me a haunting smile :  
\- Wanna fuck? I kinda saw le rise de tes émotions *he winked, and I blushed…very very hard*  
I never thought I could answer that. But guess what.  
I did.  
\- First, you tell me about your perfume, then we fuck.  
\- Trrrrrès bien ♥


End file.
